saszombieassaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Sainick
Sainick is a planet that is in the lore of SAS:4, being referenced in a post from Ronson during and event. We never see the planet, but from what we can read about it it is a research planet like Thera, but frozen like Boreas. What we know We know that Sainick is a research planet and according to all information about it, it appears to only include Ronson owned facilities. We do not know it's Human Population, but we do know that it has a large zombie population, as well as being the Origin for the Myraphilus Bacteria. What we don't know, but speculate Sainick might be one of the blacked out planets on the planetary map of the flash version of SAS:4. Since Ninja Kiwi have stopped all developement and updates to the game, we may never know. The Sainick Situation The Sainick situation is the lore explanation to the week long global event for the players of SAS:4 The situation is that on Sainick, ronson was undergoing a "Project Blitzen" and that an unforeseen side effect of this project was the thawing of frozen zombies infected with a Myraphilus bacteria, and this bacteria infected all trade routes on the planet, but could only "attach" itself to shamblers and other less complex zombies because it was still "semi-frozen". Ronson declared this as an emergency, and hired any SAS soldiers they could hire, paying them 150k to help eliminate the infected zombies. The infected zombies were being massacred and the Myraphilus Bacteria was almost wiped off the map, but unexpected geothermal activity on Sainick caused the bacteria to fully dethaw, infecting any kind of zombie and buffing them considerably. Sainick had most of it's faculties destroy as well as human resources, but from the almost overrun planet they discovered in their salvaged research that spitter blood could neutralize the bacteria, and kill it. So, to entice even more SAS into helping them, Ronson payed every SAS soldier that did help them collect the acidic spitter blood with 5 promethium strongboxes, but before they could destroy all of the zombies with the Myraphilus bacteria (for the final time) the bacteria made a new strain of the Theras-N virus, causing zombies to be even more deadly, increasing their resilience, speed, and even created mutations on their limbs that were blade like. After news got out about this, the CEO of Ronson, David Ronson gave yet again every SAS soldier that helped his company with 5 strongboxes, but this time they were thulium boxes that apparently Ronson made themself, but this time the help they needed was tissue samples from the newly infected zombies to help their Theras-N research to come up with the final solution for the Myraphilus bacteria. Trivia * Going off of the file name on the shambler image, this may have been one story event out of many that were planned. * From the photo with the overrun Ronson building, it's actually re-used assets. The building is from the contract map Compound, while the shuttle is from the contract map crash site. The zombie silhouettes appear to be from the Powerout mission intro custscene/loading screen and other such sources. Refrences * NK screenshot #1 * NK screenshot #2 * Ronson's website Category:Lore Category:Planet Category:Plot item